


Here We Are

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/adoggity (I tweet when there's an update about all my fics & I'm a nerd who screams about stuff late into the night; Very Active)<br/>Tumblr (main): http://adoggity.tumblr.com/ (I scream about stuff at all times of the day; Mostly Active)<br/>Tumblr (art): http://adoggity-works.tumblr.com/ (I post all of my shit here; As active as a fat cat)</p></blockquote>





	Here We Are

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

The two meeting was by complete mistake, both in the sense that it was an accident and that it probably shouldn’t have happened in the first place.

It was like any other mundane encounter between strangers; two separate beings, completely unaware of the other’s existence, suddenly colliding into each other. Such a small, simple act can affect those involved greatly, sometimes even changing a person’s life entirely, and not necessarily for the “greater good”.

This was one of those times.

These two, however, had quite literally collided. The shorter of the two men, Iwaizumi Hajime, had just gotten his and his wife’s order of coffee that had been placed mere minutes before the incident and was heading back over to his table. At the same time, a slightly taller man, whom most knew by shrill voices shrieking the name “Oikawa-san!”, was going to ask the barista for a spoon to mix his tea with, since the self-serve counter near his table had ran out of them. The two hadn’t seen each other and crashed into one other, coffee flying everywhere. Mostly on Oikawa’s front, though.

To make the situation even worse, one had fallen on top of the other, their noses only a few inches apart. Neither said anything and stared into each other’s eyes, because of, let’s say, “shock”. They were suddenly crowded, mostly by workers and the ones who had come to the coffee shop with them, and assisted by those they had known. The wife of Iwaizumi, an attractive young lady, apologized on behalf of her husband, who was still caught in a gaze with the other man.

When her apology wasn’t met with a sign of reassurance nor an apology of his own from Oikawa, she quietly apologized once more and then dismissed herself, pulling her husband away with her, who was for some reason reluctant to leave. Seconds later, Oikawa’s good friend Hanamaki pulled him away from the scene as well, taking him out of his trance-like stare at Iwaizumi.

Both men were hesitant to leave, but neither knew why.

For the next couple of agonizingly hellish weeks, all that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi could think of was the incident. They had only seen one another for maybe a minute and they couldn’t stop thinking of it; the way his eyes looked, the way his face looked, the way his body looked. Just with those few seconds, they could perfectly remember everything about the other man. They couldn’t get one another out of their head, try as they might, which was so mind bogglingly bizarre and didn’t make much sense because who obsesses over a stranger that you don’t know? That you didn’t even catch the name of?

To their luck (and later, their demise) though, they met by chance once more.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm taking a break from RoS, I decided that I wouldn't "lose my touch" (aka, get out of practice and become garbage at writing) and would start a very angsty IwaOi, because who doesn't love IwaOi angst, right? This one's about cheating!!! Yay!!! (You ready? Probably not.) Anyway, this won't be very descriptive about it's smut (yes, there'll be smut but it won't be much only 'cause I suck at it, rip); it'll be more "artist". Meaning that I'll say shit like "the way their bodies moved in lewd ways made them feeling like the universe was empty for all but them" and shit like that. Maybe some "and he slowly pushed himself into his entrance, making both of them expel their own, sexual and completely erotic satisfied groans", but don't count on it. (That's like the most smut I've ever written and it came [huehuehue] so easily, wow, y'all should be proud of me.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little tidbit and are looking forward to more! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/adoggity (I tweet when there's an update about all my fics & I'm a nerd who screams about stuff late into the night; Very Active)  
> Tumblr (main): http://adoggity.tumblr.com/ (I scream about stuff at all times of the day; Mostly Active)  
> Tumblr (art): http://adoggity-works.tumblr.com/ (I post all of my shit here; As active as a fat cat)


End file.
